


Brain Bleach

by magnass (PotofCoffee)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/magnass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Will Zimmerman would prefer not to think about. Hints of Magnus/Tesla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Bleach

All day long it's the only thing he can notice.

  


As soon as Magnus walks into the morning meeting, Will's eyes are drawn to it immediately.

  


It's huge. He's pretty sure it's the biggest one he's ever seen. And that includes four years of High School.

  


It's like she hasn't even noticed it. And to Will that's possibly the most shocking thing.

  


No scarf, no jewelry, not even an attempt at covering it over with concealer. Nothing.

  


As they do their rounds it's like a big glaring beacon that everyone but she notices. 

  


Henry keeps on losing his train of thought because he can't help but be distracted by the massive entity on Magnus' neck.

  


Kate looks like she's about to mention it at one point, but even she can't bear to make the situation that much more awkward so she drops it.

  


 Even Biggie does a double take.

  


Will spends the entire day in an internal struggle to-mention or not-to-mention. He wants to say something, he really does. But how do you go about broaching a subject like that with your 160-year-old boss?

  


At dinner it's still there, apparently unaffected by the activities of the day: It seems to Will it's just as large as-if not larger than- it was that morning.  Tesla notices his staring and grins.

  


"You should get used to it. For such a well-put-together woman she's remarkably unobservant about such things. And, well, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

  


And Will can't decide which he wants to think about less: Magnus having a hickey, or Tesla being the one to give it to her.


End file.
